


Touch

by the_benefactor



Series: Not to Disappear [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love hunt me down, I can't stand to be so dead behind the eyes.<br/>Feed me, spark me up, a creature in my blood stream chews me up..."</p>
<p>Touch by Daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wuv my beta <3

The darkness came in waves, slowly etching away at her heart, her soul, her dignity. 

It wasn't just the lack of sleep, nor the sudden insomnia. It was the constriction in her chest she felt when she walked past Vault D, the insistent longing and endless wondering, the desire for what could have been, what can still be, if she wants. 

Part of Skye believes that she'll never forgive herself for loving that evil, vindictive, faceless, Hydra, toolbag. Yet, another segment already has. 

It's not just about S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra, not anymore, not to Skye. No, this is about Ward, about the connection they shared, their affiliation. 

Skye's no clairvoyant, but she does believe that some things are meant to be.

The worst part is that she can't do anything about it, the connection, his incarceration, his redemption. No, that is all up to him. Ward deserves punishment, a sanction. Skye can’t do that, reattributing Ward is the equivalent of punishing herself. 

He’s not just Ward anymore either, he’s Grant. 

Grant with the hair and books and training and baggage. With him, she hopes he still sees her as the girl in the van. Not the Skye that kills and monitors her heartbeat, not the robot she reasoned him to be. It’s effortless to say that Grant’s her anchor, her anchor to the girl she once was. 

Skye wants him… she craves him. When he kissed her at Providence she didn’t go with him to maintain her cover, she followed him because she was in a state of insensibility, because, for a second, she considered leaving everything behind. For him. 

It’s not that far-fetched either, her briefly premeditated fanciful desire. Besides, Skye had been on the run before. 

Supplementary, the thought of having Ward for the rest of her life all to herself, wasn’t that bad, in fact, it's glorious. 

Now, she just craves his presence, his touch. She needs him to give her life, the opportunity to create new peaceful and pleasant memories, happy memories. Ones that don’t make her want to grotesquely gouge her eyes out. 

Skye relentlessly tosses and turns every night, longing for Ward to hold her, kiss her, love her. 

And by early morning, she’s sitting in Vault D, one touch away from the man she wants to feel most.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [vine](https://vine.co/u/1194906083568267264)  
> \+ [tumblr](http://failing-at-being-an-angel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
